What there is to it
by LoveliPinkie
Summary: TM story. Another one of my idea of a teenage girl in the almeida family. Hope you like it.


_I love the idea of a teenage girl in the Almeida family, witch is why I keep writing these stupid stories. _

_This is set between season 4 and 5. Completely ignoring season 5, as I hate the relevant part of it. Also, Jen is non existent, as she pisses me off. (I know, I do thing my own way)_

"What? A daughter? Since when, I mean, who, what?"

Michelle's words were making less and less sense as she spokes. She was completely caught of guard. Tony looked her in the eyes before speaking.

" I didn't know until a month ago or so.. An old girlfriend, from far back… She lives here, in LA now, but she has been moving around."

Tony paused, and tried to read Michelle's expression., without luck. There was a time when he could do that with ease, good he missed those times.

"I'm sorry", he said in a low voice, "I probably should have told you, but you didn't seam to want to hear from me, so I didn't."

Michelle's expression softened for a short second. "no" She said. "I need some time alone" she continued, and walked out the door. Tony didn't stop her, or ask her where she was going, he knew her well enough not to do that.

It had been a week since that crucial day that had brought them back together. Though things were tense, and Tony still had problems to work on. He had found thing easier with Michelle to talk to. And things where heading in the right directions. Witch was why Tony felt the need to tell her about Jasmine. Soon or later she had to know, anyway, if it was to go anywhere.

It was late that night, when Michelle finally called him.

"Hey" He answered softly, after looking at the caller id.

"I'm sorry to walk out on you like that, I shouldn't have… "Tony caught her of, "Sweetheart, you had every right to. I understand you. I must have been a shock. It was for me to when I found out." Michelle, who was sitting at the bed, stood up, and walked out on the balcony of her apartment. "I don't want you to think that it changes anything, well, it changes things, but I'm not like mad, or anything. It was just a shock."

They talked for a while, and both felt more relaxed as they hung up an hour later. They decided to meet the next day, after Michelle finished of at work.

The next afternoon Michelle was lying, with her head on Tony's lap, on the coach in Tony's apartment. From time to time, Tony noticed Michelle's eyes close, when he strokes her face.

"Tell me about her", Michelle said, opening her eyes, and looking up at Tony. "Well. She is tiny" Michelle looked at him, and laughed. "No seriously, she is 16 years old. She got a drivers license, tough I am unsure of weather or not that's safe, and she is tiny. Little and thin."

Michelle stroke his arm, and she closed her eyes, focusing on his voice. "She does Karate, she has black belt, and competes, and actually, she is also doing Krav Maga. She used to dance, but switched to fighting."

"She sounds a lot like her father" Michelle smiled. "yeah, Marissa blames me for that whole fighting thing" Michelle looked at him. "How many times have you met her?" "A couple of times. Right now she says she wants to live with me, rather than her mother. She is not exactly thrilled with her mothers new boyfriend, last time I checked, but then the boyfriend is a different person every time I met her, so I don't know"

"Why don't you let her?" Michelle asked. "Well, I figured that I am probably not the best father figure a 16year old girl could have, as things are now, and besides, I don't want to just take her away from Marissa, though she pisses me of."

They sat like that, talking for a while, about Jasmine, among other things.

. "I better head home, Michelle said after a while, sitting up." "mm, why?" Tony groaned, locking his arms around her. "I have to get up early tomorrow, there is no point in me staying, and waking you up early" She rested her head on his shoulder, and he still held her tight. "Stay, please, I don't mind, and there is no point in you rushing back and forth" He loosened his grip on her, and she turned lifted her head and looked at him. "Fine, but no mucking around, last time I slept over here, I was late for work."

Thirty minutes later, they lay in bed. Tony fell asleep quickly, and Michelle was awake, watching him. Though she had been at work all day, she didn't feel tired at all.

Everything that had happened was just so overwhelming, and surreal. Just a week had past, and things were going great. And the thing with Jasmine, wasn't such a big deal, when she thought about it. Well, it was, but it didn't matter to her.

The next morning Tony was the one to wake her up.

"Hey, sleepyhead" he whispered into her ear, before kissing her gently. "Who was it again, that had to go to work early?" He joked, and Michelle groaned, and snuggled closer to him. "Not me" she said, her eyes still closed.

Ten minutes later, Michelle was in the bathroom, getting ready for work. As it was not the first time she had stayed the night since she and Tony got back together, she had had some of her stuff there.

When she came out again, Tony was in the kitchen, making her breakfast. She walked over to him, and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. Tony slowly turned around, facing her, and kissed her. She let her head fall to his chest, and he smiled. "Sit down and let me finish your breakfast," he said. "No", she replied, but unwillingly, she loosened her grip on him, and sat down by the kitchen table.

Michelle's day at work went slow, as she couldn't wait to get home. When she finally drove out of the parking lot, she called Tony. "Hey sweetie" Tony replied. "Hey, I'm on my way home. Feel like spending the evening at my place? I have something to tell you." "yeah, you know what, I have something to tell you to, witch I think you will like" Michelle smiles, "Great, I'll se you in an hour?" "Yup, bye." "Bye, love you" Tony smiled to himself, "Love you to"

An hour later, Michelle almost threw herself into Tony's arms as he entered the apartment. He laughed, and she stood with her arms around his waist, and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. "That's a beautiful, happy face," Tony said. "Guess what", Michelle said. Tony laughed, "I don't know, but I do know you're in a good mood" Michelle loosened her grip, and took Tony's hand.

"I Turned in my resignation today" Michelle said. Tony looked surprised, "what?" "Well, it's not like I quit on the day, and I will have to find a another job, but I'm hoping that will not take to long." Tony smiled at her, "Is that really want to do? I know I said I wanted you to quit, but I need to know that you are happy." Michelle smiled and hugged him, "What, are you saying I don't look happy? I'm happy, I'm with you! Of course I'm happy." Tony kissed her. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" She said excited. "Are we going to stand in the hallway all day, because I'm going to work in the morning, and I don't want to get there tired" he replied. Michelle let go of him, and watched him, amused.

"WHAT?" Tony couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Speechless, Michelle threw her arms around him, and kissed him passionate. When they broke apart, Michelle looked even more excited than when he walked in. "What kind of job is it, and, Wow, I'm so proud of you" she said, looking at him lovingly. He smiled, and brought an arm around her waist, leading her to the couch. "Actually it was Jasmine who mentioned the job. It is as a trainer at the fight club, and I thought it would be perfect. Because they train on a very high level, they pay good as well."

Tony settled at the corner of the coach, Michelle sat down beside him, and Tony put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm glad you found a job you like. It is perfect for you" Tony nodded, "I know, I can't believe I get paid simply by having fun."


End file.
